


Kyr'am, su An'keliroya

by SilverTonguedSlytherin1



Series: Be'Jetiise Bajur, su Resol'nare [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Jedi Code, Discussions of death, Discussions of the Jedi Code, Gen, Jedi Code (Star Wars), Jedi Culture & Tradition (Star Wars), Jedi Training (Star Wars), Mandalorian Culture (Star Wars), Mandalorian Jedi (Star Wars), Original Jedi Code, Overcoming the Ruusaan Reformation, Ruusaan Reformation, but no actual death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverTonguedSlytherin1/pseuds/SilverTonguedSlytherin1
Summary: There is no Death. There is only the Force.Death, yet the Force.Which is true? What happens when a Jedi passes away?
Series: Be'Jetiise Bajur, su Resol'nare [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095443
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	Kyr'am, su An'keliroya

Asajj Ventress plops down next to Obi-Wan and Atin with none of the grace Master Ky has worked to instill in her. She scratchess the wolf behind his ear while saying, "Death, yet the Force."

"I do hope you aren't threatening me when you're neck is inches away from the jaws of a Mandalorian wolf, my dear," he says, not looking up from his data pad. 

She shoots him a glare he doesn't even bother to acknowledge. As if there's a universe where she'd hurt him or any other member of their odd little family. "I'm not threatening you. I just don't understand this new Code!"

"Old."

"What?"

"Old. You're referring to the original Code. The new Code is the one that says, "There is no Death. There is only the Force.""

"Yes, well, it's new to me!"

He chuckles and sets aside his data pad. "I'm not sure why you're coming to me, Asajj. I'm a Learner too."

"Yes, but you're my age, and this isn't something I care to hear an adult perspective on. They tend to get really wordy and sentimental when they talk about dying, and I can't understand what they're saying."

"I'm not sure I'll be much better, but I'll try." He rubs his chin a bit while he thinks. "I think we say, "Death, yet the Force" instead of "There is no Death. There is only the Force," because it's comforting but not insulting. 

"Yes, the person who has passed is gone. To say, "There is no Death" kind of spits on the loss of the people left behind. And it really isn't fair to the person has passed either; with death, that chapter of their existence is closed. So, yes, there is Death.

"But, the Force is everywhere. And when we pass, we join it, so we're not really gone. Those we lose aren't really gone, even if they aren't really here anymore."

"So, it's just another way of saying that when we pass, we march far away?"

"I think so."

Asajj sits for a while, petting Atin. "Why do adults have to make everything complicated?"

"I don't know, my dear," he says, picking up his data pad again.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic did not go how I wanted. I actually have about three version of it saved. The interpretation is largely unchanged, but the scenarios differ widely. This one was the best, but I'm still not totally pleased with it.  
> This one is hard because I just don't think there's a lot to say about it. I'm sure that exactly what "becoming one with the Force" means could be expounded upon, but I don't see that as the "questioned" part, I guess. What I mean is, I don't think that most Jedi put a lot of thought into what "becoming one with the Force" means. I think they're more likely to just accept that part since the Force is everywhere. 
> 
> So, technically, this fic could end my interpretations of the Jedi Code. However, there will be one more, talking about how the Mandalorian Jedi live by both the Code and the Resol'nare. I think it will be fun.


End file.
